


Buttons

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus was done with his clients, he was hoping Alec wouldn't be bored. He was hoping the Shadowhunter would still be up for their "date night" plans. And he was hoping that the mistletoe he had put up in the doorway to the bedroom hadn't fallen off it's tape.</p><p>What he hadn't been hoping for was a certain blue eyed, black haired boy to be lounging on his side on their bed; head mostly covered by a fuzzy blue Santa hat and cheeks burning an adorable pink.</p><p>My, my. What's gotten into you, Alexander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was to imagine-malec-prompts.tumblr.com (my drabble blog) by clarissaisstupid (if you have an account here too lemme know, dear!) Alec dominating Magnus for his birthday, but I decided to make it Christmas instead xD

When Magnus was done with his clients, he was hoping Alec wouldn't be bored. He was hoping the Shadowhunter would still be up for their "date night" plans. And he was hoping that the mistletoe he had put up in the doorway to the bedroom hadn't fallen off it's tape.

What he hadn't been hoping for was a certain blue eyed, black haired boy to be lounging on his side on their bed; head mostly covered by a fuzzy blue Santa hat and cheeks burning an adorable pink.

"Alec-" he managed after a moment of stunned silence.

The boy didn't seem to have noticed him before: and his eyes turned upwards carefully but with the speed that gave him away. Magnus ignored the celebratory feeling in his gut and focused on his boyfriend; now giving a small smile and raising himself into a sitting position. "Magnus." He murmured. The warlock swallowed in response. "Done for the day?"

Magnus nodded numbly. In the room's low light he had been trying to deny what he first thought he saw but the sliver of bright light from the hall now revealed as Alexander moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his calves crossed daintily. He smiled again and his eyes flashed with the anticipation of whatever he knew that Magnus didn't.

"Magnus."

The warlock's eyes trained over the Shadowhunter's body as he stood; his bare thighs peering from under the short, slightly puffed out velvety blue skirt he wore. His torso was partially covered in a similar fashion; namely in a hooded shawl that reached his elbows and mid-abdomen. His showing abs were shining with some sweat: indicating that he was nervous. Around his calves he had on black fuzzy leg warmers, which had little spikes of blue fur sticking out randomly. Near the top a band of black leather came out and reached up to his mid thigh- laced closed by blue silk bows. He looked a little uncomfortable, so no doubt he had been guilted into the outfit by his sister, but there was no way Magnus could deny his appreciation.

Better make sure to thank her. His brain barely noted.

"Magnus."

Alec stepped toward him and raised one hand to touch his shoulder. Magnus noted the black spider lace bracelet draped on his wrist; and the shining black chain connecting it to it's ring part on his pointer finger. Now his eyes traced up that arm; to Alec's slender neck, and he smirked. The blue lace around his neck had similar extra chains, all holding small white-silver bells. Alexander was beautiful, as always.

He snapped to his senses and placed his hands on Alec's hips lightly. "What is this?" He murmured. If memory served (which it was very well not due to the sudden desire flooding him thanks to a whiff of his love's peppermint shampoo) the boy had been wearing regular, black clothes when he arrived that morning. But he had been carrying a bag. So had Alec done all this while Magnus was with his clients? The image of his boyfriend getting changed in his room and preparing for Magnus to finish up work made his skin crawl with delight. So Alec had done this all on purpose. He had picked a day he knew Magnus would be busy; got his stuff together, and snuck in behind the scenes without drawing attention in order to leave the warlock unsuspecting and unaware. He had took the time to do all... Magnus sucked in a breath as he looked over those bare abs again. This.

Alec smiled shyly. His cheeks burned but his eyes didn't waver from the cat slit ones before him. "It's for you," the Shadowhunter swallowed. "Darling."

Darling? Magnus raised his eyebrows; quite pleased. "My, my.. Alexander... What's gotten into you-?"

He made a move to step forward but didn't get the chance before the arm on him locked straight and kept him in place due to Alec's strength. The shorter boy bit his lip and now he avoided looking at Magnus. "Get on the bed."

"What?"

"On the bed, Magnus. Now."

Each word was enunciated perfectly, falling from those lips like the blue sparks fell from the warlock's fingertips. The authority Alec was displaying was out of character, unexpected, and undoubtedly sexy. Magnus smirked.

"Alright."

He sat on the bed slowly, aware of those bright blue eyes watching him and boring holes into his back. He only glanced back once when his knees hit the bed but snapped his gaze away when Alec narrowed his eyes warningly. Damn this kid was full of surprises.

The warlock folded his legs under himself and situated right on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap, waiting for further instructions. When he heard nothing he decided to risk looking back again.

Crack-

He gasped, mouth falling open when the object made contact with his back. He whirled around to ask what that was for, but again he was stopped. A hand curled in his hair and pushed his head back around so he couldn't see Alec once again.

"I didn't tell you to turn." Alec murmured darkly. Magnus shuddered at the commanding nature of his boyfriend and took a deep breath to calm his reacting cock. "Did I?"

Wondering what would happen if he talked but not really wanting to find out, Magnus just shook his head. He heard Alec give a short laugh under his breath. "Good boy." He praised in the same tone.

He straightened instinctively as he felt a cold square shape press against the back of his neck and tensed his shoulders just enough. The leather moved down slowly, below his shirt collar as those fingers tightened and twisted to lift his head back and force his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Thrilled, he smiled and waited to see what Alec would do next; and to his surprise that meant the leather was removed and that hand reached around to pull his pink tie until it fell apart and then the buttons of his silk dress shirt were next. Alec's fingers were nimble and light and danced across his chest as it was revealed. The Shadowhunter's own was pushed close to the warlock and he could feel the boy's racing heart. He was so adorable- nervous and trying to be dominating but fluttering internally like a kid about to be kissed for the first time. But he could feel those very un-kidlike abs clenching near his feet and he resisted the urge to lean back and touch them. Remembering the sweat on them earlier made him lick his lips slowly and he clenched his hands on his thighs. Alec had finished with his task and released his hair to use both of them now. "Magnus." He whispered against the warlock's ear. "Arms back." Magnus' body melted at the lust in his voice and complied. Alec pulled delicately at the shoulder part of the shirt and let it flutter to the ground before stepping back up against Magnus. The leather returned; running expertly over his muscles and the hand not holding it pressed his sternum backwards: chest to back with Alec now.

Alec's lips pressed light, tentative kisses to the base of his neck as his nails drug down the middle of his boyfriend's chest. Magnus gasped in response. "Alec.."

The leather struck him again and he was unbalanced temporarily. "I didn't tell you to talk." Alec replied.

Magnus nodded so he knew he heard. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple in response. Both his lover's hands slid back up his body to reach up his neck and the fingers splayed across his jaw; the Shadowhunter's lips mouthing his cheek sensually. His cock had definitely taken a notice by now; and he knew if either of them looked it would be blaringly obvious through his leather pants, but he ignored that fact and focused on the body behind him- the body who's owner was teasingly touching him and twisting his nipple and who's mouth was breathing in his ear.

Magnus wanted to speak- very badly. But he held his tongue (barely) in favour of his lover finally touching where he wanted him. Alec's slender fingers ran over him casually a few times before he pressed the heel of his hand into it and Magnus moaned in response.

"Oh," Alec said softly; his voice low and hoarse. "We can't have this,"

The warlock raised an eyebrow. Alec's hand released him and tapped his chin as if to shut his mouth and pressed one last kiss to his jaw before Magnus felt the bed dip and Alec was sitting on his knees behind him. The way he was sitting made his shoulders about level with his boyfriend's hips, so when Alec leaned over and pulled his head back he could practically taste the skin of his stomach. The Shadowhunter smiled down at him and licked his glittered lips slowly; tracing them carefully and with a precision that would make an artist envious. Magnus moaned again. Alec's hand came back around his body and this time he was able to see what the prodding leather from earlier was as it dangled from Alec's wrist on a strap.

A riding crop.

Sparks burst from his fingers.

Alec trailed the crop down his chest; closer to the top of his pants with each breath he took until it was underneath the waistband. He felt it graze his tip just slightly and he sucked in a sharp breath that was exhaled onto Alec's face by their close proximity. The Shadowhunter's eyelashes fluttered for a moment before he shoved Magnus forward by his hair and removed the crop again. Magnus caught himself just before his face hit the comforter and turned quickly to look at the boy behind him.

Alec had one knee on the bed and was reaching behind himself, pulling at the top of his skirt, producing a bright striped candycane that he dangled by the hook off one finger in front of himself. When the boy didn't say anything against it Magnus turned himself around and adjusted himself so his knees weren't being sat on anymore; his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Alec grinned at him. He jutted his chin out in a 'take it' gesture before stepping all the way off the bed. Magnus did as told but eyed his boyfriend for further instruction. Just what was he planning...?

"Open it." Alec answered not a moment later.

The warlock raised one eyebrow curiously but followed the command nevertheless. Once the plastic had been removed he tossed it off the bed and held the candy back out to Alec.

He was expecting Alec to take it back from him, but he wasn't expecting the Shadowhunter to crawl back up on the bed between Magnus' legs. And he wasn't expecting said boy to take the stick between his teeth.

Magnus was stunned long enough that when he snapped himself out of it, Alec had maneuvered his wrist so it was at a better position for him and now was running his tongue over the bottom of it.

Shocked would have been a good word for his reaction at such a display from the shy boy. Aroused would have been a better one.  
"Alec-" he choked out. "What are you-"

A hand pushed against his crotch- effectively shutting him up and causing him to moan loudly in response. Alec met his gaze as he continued to suck and chew on the candy in Magnus' hand. It was becoming more and more difficult for the Downworlder to restrain himself as that tongue circled the end and grinned at Magnus- all the while blushing from his unsure nature.

Magnus bit his lip and groaned.

Alec wasn't trying- wasn't attempting to look sexy. And that was the better part of all this. He hadn't done anything different in all honesty; he was just being himself, just attempting; wanting to make Magnus happy and blow past his previous lovers. True he had put on such an outfit but it wasn't anything really daring, just a cute, blue dress really. 

These little details-like the bare skin and crop-just happened to be bonuses.

The Shadowhunter pulled back slowly and met his boyfriend's eyes again. He was breathing a little unsteady, as if trying to calm himself, and Magnus wanted to reassure him that everything was okay and tell him he didn't have to keep doing this, but Alec's expression changed and his thoughts halted at the pure want in the blue orbs just as the Shadowhunter snatched the candy from Magnus without another word. He leaned back on his heels and looked Magnus over for a second before he shyly smiled and rocked forward again onto his knees; bringing his mouth to the warlock's ear.

"What do you want, Magnus?"

The warlock forced himself not to shudder and glanced over so his nose was brushing Alec's cheekbone. The Shadowhunter gave a curt nod that he took as permission and he kissed his lover's cheek slowly.

"I want you, Magnus."

The crop slid down his back and Alec pressed closer to him as well.

"I want to make you feel good."

The warlock moaned under his breath. The heat from their bodies was making him sweat now too and he rolled his eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Alec, I-"

Alec turned his face and dipped his head; his eyelashes brushing Magnus lightly.

"Tell me what you want, Magnus."

The Shadowhunter moved back just enough and tipped Magnus' face up with the leather pressing to his chin. Their eyes met and Magnus desperately wanted to reach forward and kiss him; push him down into the mattress and make him scream, but he refrained if only to see what would happen. The image made his cock twitch though and he was sure the arousal flashed across his face as they stared each other down- willing the other to submit to whatever ideas they each had for the night.

"I want to fuck you so hard-" Magnus gasped finally. "-that when you're alone you'll be able to feel me inside you," Alec's eyes barely widened as they glowed with glee. His cheeks stained red and Magnus smirked wickedly. "I want to take that damn crop from you and smack you with it over and over until you're begging me to never stop.."

This time it was Alec who moaned and Magnus tipped his head with an eyebrow raise. Their hands met and touched fluidly; locking together the way their own bodies did in the middle of passion and Alec swallowed, suddenly nervous. Magnus decided to take the opportunity presented. He shifted so his legs were flat under Alec and waved his fingers until his boyfriend moved to sit on his thighs; breaking their contact to caress the bare skin showing under the skirt. 

"Alexander," he whispered. Alec growled a little as he tried to regain his aggressive attitude and Magnus smirked; taking it as a challenge. He delicately reached forward and tapped the end of the crop over his shoulder. "You're so beautiful.. I just want to mark you up and parade you around so everyone is jealous and knows you're all mine..." He kissed the boy's neck lightly. "I commend you for trying to seduce me, but we both know how you really are, right? All submissive and moaning for me..."

"Magnus-" Alec growled. "Are you trying to test me?" 

The warlock smirked slyly. "What? Never, baby.." 

"You're a liar."

"Never."

"Yeah you are."

"You, my dear, are the one who lied about your sexuality and relationship status."

That caught Alec's attention and the boy narrowed his eyes. Magnus instantly regretted his word choice; because obviously it hadn't been a joke to the Shadowhunter. He reached up to place affectionate kisses on his boyfriend and petted his thighs. "Baby it was a joke, don't look so angry.."

"No, you're right..." Alec murmured after a moment. Magnus raised an eyebrow up at him, to which he just received a small grin. "I have been hiding you. So I won't anymore. I'm going to show everyone that you are mine. Sound good?" 

A pale hand brushed back his loose bangs and Magnus shivered at the pure desire and love in the blue eyes he was staring into. "...Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah. That sounds good.."

Alec's smile brightened. "Good." 

Magnus was expecting some kind of passionate embrace that led to sweet love making in the sheets, but the shove he received and the way his pants were torn open spoke of anything but a loving romp. If anything; it said to him that soon he would be able to bury himself right inside his delicious little boy with a shove that sent Alec into a hot mess-

Magnus gasped as Alec set to work instantly on his cock; the leather running up one side and his lips on the other. If he had thought he couldn't get harder than he was he had been wrong. The boy's mouthing gestures made him twitch and ache and he was sure if he didn't stop now then he would go white with blood loss in his body save for his cock. The warlock moaned low in his throat as his hands fisted in the bed sheets and thrust his hips upwards. "Alec," he growled. "Let me fuck you."

"Not yet, Maggie." The Shadowhunter purred back. 

God damn this beautiful innocent boy and his sexy eyes and his perfect, soft lips and his hot tongue and that pale ass-

The Downworlder rolled his hips and Alec moaned against him; his voice was filthy and sinful and Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head. 

"I swear to the Angel Raziel Alexander if you don't put my cock in your mouth right now I will whip your ass until you cum-"

Alec moaned and licked his length seductively once before smacking his stomach with the crop. "I told you Mags, I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you are mine." He ground his body against Magnus' and rubbed their groins together with a gasp. "I want you to beg for me though."

"Haven't I?" Magnus whispered. "Suck me, Alexander, God. Please.. Or let me fuck you. Let me make you scream and cry with pleasure," 

Instead of answering his lover Alec stooped down and began to mouth his neck languidly. His teeth pinched the caramelled skin and sucked on it as hard as he could. Magnus groaned and pushed his body up against the decorated boy's. The warlock continued the movement after he felt Alec shiver and the Shadowhunter kept up his kissing and biting to thoroughly mark the Downworlder as he promised he would. Eventually his lips worked up to Magnus' lips and they locked into an intense, highly passionate kiss that sent the elder's head spinning and his heart knocking in his chest. Alec moaned loudly when his lip was bitten, delivering a swift grope to the warlock's crotch. 

Magnus pulled back with a breath as if he had been suctioned to a wall. "Dammit, Alexander, what's gotten into you?" 

Alec grinned down at him. He started working on the pants to remove them and moved backwards down the bed as he did so, until his feet touched the ground and then the material did too. With one hand he removed his hat and let it fall before reaching behind himself once again. "Just wanted to do something special for you." He whispered. His cheeks flared red and Magnus felt his stomach flip at the sight. Even trying to be in charge the boy was adorable. 

Alec's fingers toyed with his skirt a few moments more before he let go of it, and it fell to the ground as quickly as Magnus' eyes did and try as he might to not stare he couldn't help it-

Alexander had put a damn bow on his cock.

Which was already fully erect.

Magnus mentally fanned himself.

Alec blushed darker and reverted quickly back into his shell, but Magnus sent him a reassuring look that seemed to comfort him and within the next fifteen seconds the Shadowhunter had pressed Magnus back into the mattress and was kneeling over him as he bound his wrists in ribbon above his head. Magnus cursed under his breath; while the young blue eyed boy made quick work of putting hickies all over his chest and stomach- particularly where he knew most of the warlock's shirts wouldn't cover-until he got to his hips and kissed his erection lightly. 

"Magnus," he laughed, albeit a little breathless. "I think your cock wants me more than you do."

Magnus laid his head back with a sigh. Where was his shy boyfriend getting all these lines? Surely he wasn't thinking them up..

The question made him wonder just how long Alec had been planning this, and if he had perhaps practiced to boost his confidence. 

That image was hot.

Alec's mouth wrapped around his head and he gasped with a shudder as his toes curled into the bed. "Shit, Alec-" he wished his hands were freed so he could fist that hair and jerk the boy further onto him, but he had a feeling the order of these things had all been planned by that pretty little head precisely.

Oh he was gonna get it later.

A pop resounded through the room and with a low growl he opened his eyes to see that Alec had pulled off him once again and was sitting back on his feet as he licked his lips. 

"You better be pausing to take a breath before taking me all or so help me," 

Alec tipped his head curiously; eyes wide. "Or... What? You'll punish me?"

"Punish is a kind word for what I am going to do to you."

The Shadowhunter hummed as he leaned forward again. The candycane- which had been laying on the bed- appeared in Alec's hand and he held it up to Magnus' lips. He pressed the other elbow beside the warlock's neck and leaned his chin in that hand; a shy, seductive smirk working up his lips. "Suck this."

**Author's Note:**

> My phone was being a dick while I typed it so if you see parts repeated or spelling errors please let me know! Thanks!


End file.
